Nothing Crashes Us
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: Jesse Aarons is off to college. But someone doesn't want him to go.


**Jesse Pov**

"You just look after yourself, son," Dad told me, kissing me on the forehead. I was leaving to college. Leaving my family.

May- Belle ran up to me and gave me a mighty hug, "I'll miss you Jesse!"

"I'll miss you too. Listen, I'll need you to look after Terabithia for me, keep it in check. You could be the Queen!"

"Queen?! But that's Leslie.. Leslie's the queen, I can't..," May-Belle stuttered, "Okay.. I will!"

I finally got in the taxi and waved to my family as it drove off.

"Don't get into trouble now!" Mom joked.

I asked the driver to turn up the radio. Music would distract me from crying. I glanced to my right as we passed Terabithia. Most teenagers would have given up playing games like that, but not me. Leslie was right. Keeping an open mind, had helped me massively. It helped me get into this art college. _Thanks_

Suddenly the taxi skidded to a halt.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Someone.. someone's standing in the middle of the road. They have a gun!" the driver panicked.

The 'someone' was dressed all in black, balaclava and all. Walking round to the vehicle, they opened the passenger door, and yanked me out.

"What the-," I cried.

"Drive off..NOW!," the mysterious person called out to the driver. Once the taxi was out of sight. The person grabbed my arm and led me back down the road. This had to be some kind of dream. What were they going to do with me? Kill me?

"What are you going to doing with me?" I asked worriedly,to which the person answered by yanking my arm harder.

"Will you kill me?" I asked quietly.

The mysterious person, suddenly stopped walking and turned around.

"Kill you?" the person asked, revealing a female voice.

We continued walking until we reached Terabithia. She dropped my arm. I waited for her to take out the gun. I was wrong. She started running towards Terabithia. Leslie used to run with me. It couldn't be...

I ran after her and stopped once we reached the bridge.

"Jesse," she said taking off her balaclava. It was her. Leslie. Older. But it was Leslie.

It couldn't be. Leslie died.

"Don't you recognise me? It's Les.."  
"I know who you are!" I shouted back, trying to stop myself from crying, "They told me you were dead.."

"I know, but I'm not"

"You had a funeral, police were investigating, you died Leslie! You died," I yelled.

"No I didn't. My sister died" she replied, "Yes, I had a sister. Twin sister in fact. She's called Willow. My parents kept her indoors, because she was mental. They didn't want her to go to hospital. I never told you about her, because I thought you would judge. No one knows about her except my family. That day, I called round at yours, May-Belle told me you were out. I was lonely.. I decided to get Willow to come with me. Getting to Terabithia was fine, I had a great time with Willow! But she never made it back.."

"Your sister?"

"I tried to help her Jesse! I couldn't. I didn't go back because I felt so guilty. It was my fault. I let her out. Once I realised I was being stupid, because everyone had thought I'd died, it was too late. You'd moved on.."

"MOVED ON? Leslie.. I could never have moved on. I loved you," I told her letting the tears fall as I hugged her.

* * *

 **Leslie Pov**

We were sitting in the treehouse. In silence. I didn't know what to say. I'd just kidnapped him.

All this time, watching Jesse and May-Belle in Terabithia, longing to call out to them. I never did. And here I am, doing absolutely nothing.

"How come you stopped me going to college?" Jesse asked curiously.

"I needed to see tell you" I replied.

"Have you been living here for seven whole years, Leslie?" he asked.

"I went to town every now and then.. to buy food," I explained, realising how strange it must seem.

"You could have died out here," he muttered.

"But I didn't. I've had a few troll fights every now and then..," I said, making Jesse smile.

He got up.

"We can't stay here forever, come on.."

"Where are we going?"

"We'll find somewhere.. hang on, those are my clothes!" Jesse noticed, and I blushed.

"I grew out of my clothes.. so I took yours.."

"How?"

"When you went swimming in the lake.."

"You saw me swim?" Jesse blushed grinning.

"I never saw you! I just... well yeah.." I protested weakly.

We climbed out of the treehouse.

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?" I asked him.

"..as a friend, yeah."

"Okay," I said, taking off my big dirty coat, that had kept me alive for well.. years now.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"The city," he said.

I turned and walked towards the bridge but Jesse called me back.

"Wha-" I was met by a kiss. I pulled Jesse closer to me and deepened the kiss. I felt special. After all these years of solitude, here I was with Jesse, who I loved, from the moment I met him, I knew he was something.

We pulled away and I smiled, "You're sparkling, Jesse"

He looked at himself grinning confusedly, "Sparkling?"

"Open your mind, Jesse," I reminded him.

He looked at me, with a smile that melted my heart.

"No Leslie, _we're_ sparkling.."

* * *

 **Author Pov**

Walking back to the bridge, Jesse and Leslie chatted animatedly.

"Since when did your hair get so long?" Jesse chuckled.

"Since when did your voice get deeper?" Leslie replied.

"You're so beautiful," Jesse suddenly exclaimed while Leslie blushed, "So are you"

As they reached the bridge Jesse looked back.

"When do you think we'll see Terabithia again?" Jesse asked.

"We'll always see Terabithia. Whenever we want to see it; as long as we keep our minds open" Leslie replied.

"So.. now you're back Queen, we have quite a lot to sort out!" Jesse told Leslie.

"Yes! A welcome back party with the Terabithians, a wedding, so much!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Wedding?"

"Yeah. Me and You. May-Belle as a bridesmaid, we need a venue of course!"

And from there, Jesse and Leslie walked off into the sun, to start yet another chapter of their lives. Of course, there were still many unanswered questions, but they had time for that. And if they didn't, they could always make time because in Terabithia, anything can happen.

Nothing Crashes Us.


End file.
